You Left Me
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Resentment towards humans makes Amaya's fifteen years old pain deepen. When a argument reveals them Amaya does something she will most likely regret and has a much needed conversation. # 7 in the Opposites Attract one-shot series.


**You Left Me **

No. Not this again. Please anything but this dream again. It always starts the same, but it doesn't always end the same. This dream or nightmare, whatever you want to call it, was a lot worse after that day actually happened. Experiencing the pain of his death over and over again is becoming too much for me to bear. "No, no please don't leave me!" Arms hold me back as I screamed for him, as tears rushed down my cheeks leaving behind itchy trails. I jolted awake; I sat up in my bed. The sun was rising up over the mountains that were in the distance of Genkai's compound. I looked at the sleeping form beside me, Hiei was exhausted he got home late last night coming back from Mukuro's territory. I ran my fingers through his silky white starburst; the rest of his hair was jet black. Hiei's fluttered open, he looked at me, and a small smile lit up his tired face, "Hey." He said in a groggy voice, a voice that was little above a whisper.

"Hey." I smiled and layed back down beside my mate. We have been mates for months. It's been three months since the second Dark Tournament, since Jeiryo's death, and… my death. During my thinking something occurred to me, "We have a mission today." I said.

He groaned as he nuzzled my neck sleepily, "Did you have to remind me?"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly. We fell back asleep.

##################################################**(End of Amaya's POV)**

The team yawned as they walked through the Forbidden Forest. They had gotten into a fight earlier that day and somehow Kurama was transformed into Yoko and now they had to find a flower to help him change back; so far they weren't having any luck. With the forest being hot and humid their progress hadn't gotten too far. They had an annoyance tagging along, "Can we please stop, guys?" She had followed them, because she let curiosity get the best of her.

"No Keiko, we have to keep going if we are to find that plant before night fall." Yusuke groaned for the tenth time.

"Would you shut up already?" Amaya hissed, "Do you want to get us in an unnecessary fight again, loudmouth?"

"I was just asking, Amaya; that's all." Keiko whined.

"Yeah just like before we got surround and engaged into a fight and I had save your crybaby ass." Amaya turned around, snapped at the girl, and pointed to herself for emphasis.

"I hate to butt in…" Kuwabara stepped up.

Amaya gave a sarcastic laugh, "Then don't." She got serious then glared at Kuwabara. Kuwabara backed off.

"Why are you acting like this? I just wanted to come along." Keiko asked, stepping up to Amaya.

"No, you just wanted to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Now do us all a favor; shut the fuck up and go back to the Human World were spineless humans like you belong." Amaya got in Keiko's face, narrowed her eyes, and snarled at her.

Keiko's eyes watered up and she ran aimlessly off into the forest.

"Amaya are you crazy?" The boys ran after the human onna

###################################**(One Hour Later)**

"Damn, she could be anywhere." Yusuke said as he sat on a tree stump.

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice called. The group turned to see Mukuro holding Keiko by the back of her collar.

"She's lucky that me and my men found her before a demon did." Mukuro said. 

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Keiko stated as she tried to get out of Mukuro's grasp. Mukuro let Keiko go, Keiko ran to Yusuke's side.

"Yusuke, I thought you of all people wouldn't let your onna out of your site." Mukuro says looking at him. 

"Whatever, Mukuro." Yusuke says as he took Keiko by the hand. 

"We weren't exactly in a position to go after her, stop your complaining Mukuro; she's just a human, like she's any annoyance to you." Hiei crossed his arms. 

"Tell your cub, Yoko; she really needs to learn how to control that temper of hers." Mukuro turned to walk away, but looked over shoulder at the kitsune."

"Drop it, Mukuro." Yoko growled. 

"Why didn't you try to stop her from running off, Hiei? This isn't like you; the Hiei I know would have stopped Keiko." Amaya stated as she pretend that it wasn't her fault. 

"And the Amaya I know wouldn't be yelling at an ally." Hiei snapped back. Amaya said nothing.

"You both need to stop fighting with each other and find the one thing that means the world to you both. " Kuwabara stated.

"She was annoying me Hiei, you know that, so don't throw me a guilt trip." 

"Me? You're the one who's trying to dump all this on me." 

"Both of you stop fighting! It's your fault that she ran off, Cub; not Hiei's." Yoko snarled.

"You always have to take up for him, don't you?" Amaya growled at Yoko.

"You know, ever since you killed Jeiryo you've been behaving like a..." Hiei sighed and stopped 

"Go on say it." Amaya glared. 

"Like a bitch." 

"Well if it bothers you so bad, maybe you should just find a new mate." 

"Maybe I will."

"Fine!" Hiei yelled at Amaya.

"Fine!" Amaya shouted back at him. Yusuke shacked his head.

"Go Amaya, we'll find the flower to change the kitsune back. You take your attitude somewhere else. I'm tired of dealing with it." Hiei snarled. 

"Fine, if that's what you want. It just goes to prove a Lycan should never mate outside her kind, because it's just a waste of time." Amaya turned and started to walk away. 

"I'm a waste of time?" Hiei looked at the Lycan.

"Well you think I'm a bitch so what do you think you were?" Amaya asked.

"Cub, knock it off or I will say it." Yoko called over his shoulder. By the power in Amaya's locket Yoko could discipline Amaya with a single word; Osuwari. 

Hiei stormed off has everyone shakes their head at Amaya. 

"Fine, go find you another mate Hiei, see if I care." With that Amaya walked off.

Later Yoko went after Amaya, "Cub, I can't believe you're just about to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you." Yoko stated. 

"He doesn't need me, Yoko-sama; he can find another mate. I'm nothing to him anymore." Amaya turns to walk away but Yoko appears in front of her. 

"What has gotten into that head of yours? Are you really just going to let Hiei walk out on you?"

"Didn't you hear what he said? He's sick of me." Amaya said.

"YOU MADE HIM A PROMISE." Yoko growls out.

"Well you made me a promise too, and you broke it by saving a worthless human!" 

"Amaya, what has gotten into you? Why are you pushing everyone away or hurting them with your words? Do you even care that you left Hiei out there in the woods without anyone to comfort him?" 

"Do you even care that you left me all alone too? I might have been old enough to take care of myself, but that doesn't mean I didn't need you. I still needed you; after Kuronue died you were the only thing I had left. Did you despise me so bad that you were willing to put yourself in your own grave?" Amaya's eyes were watering at this point. 

"I died protecting you Cub. Do you not realize that?" Yoko growls out. "I didn't come for you because Kurama wanted me to help save his human mother. I don't give a damn about her I did it because he was getting depressed and talking about hurting himself. I did that so I could be alive for you." Yoko walked away from Amaya as the others entered the clearing that he and Amaya were standing in.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you come back?" Amaya yells, Yoko stops, "You traded me in for some humans, you left me all by myself, and you do even seem to care that you tore my heart apart." 

"You just threw Hiei away for no reason at all just like humans do to the ones they love. I know it's a low blow, Cub, but you are hitting everyone with low blows too. I didn't mean to make you feel so much pain but when I was human I didn't have all my powers back yet. Believe what you want Cub, but I'm not going to apologize for a sin I didn't commit." Yoko walked away from Amaya to walk past the boys and Keiko.

"Fine just abandon me again since that's what you're good at, " Amaya yelled at Yoko, "I just want things back the way they used to be, no pain, no fighting." Amaya thought, then she spoke aloud, "You know I'm right, Yoko-sama; you traded me in for something that you thought was better." Yoko stopped dead in his tracks, "You're preaching to me how I'm hurting people, well how hurt do you think I am? Do you honestly believe all this coming out of nowhere? I held all this back for fifteen years, why can't you just understand that? Understand me like you used to?" Amaya called after the kitsune. 

"I'm not saying you're not hurting, Cub. I'm just asking for you to stop fighting with people and help us find the flower then you and I will talk, okay?" Yoko said.

"Fine." Amaya sighed she followed the boys back in the woods. They searched for a few more hours, Amaya sighed, but then something caught her eye, she reached to touch it.

"No Cub, don't touch that!" Yoko ran to stop Amaya, but it was too late. The flower exploded in a blinding flash of light.

###############################

"You just had to touch that highly combustive flower and cause us all to get separated, didn't you?" Hiei walked into the cave behind the waterfall after Amaya. The cave was cold, and wet with water.

"Oh, you think I like the fact that I got stuck with you?" Amaya turned to Hiei as she threw her bag down.

"Whether you're stuck with me because the team's separated doesn't matter; either way you're still stuck with me." Hiei stated as he got in Amaya's face.

"Yeah, lucky me." Amaya rolled her eyes, her response full of sarcasm, she went to her backpack, and began to rummage through it, but she stopped, she pulled her hand out, "I thought you loved me for who I am." She said over the roar of the raging water.

"That was before I knew you were such a ill-tempered bitch." Hiei replied. Amaya stood up to glare at the fire apparition.

"Like I said before; if that bothers you so bad then why don't you just find you a new mate?" Amaya was hurt by Hiei's words, but she tried hard not to let it show.

"Fine I will!" Hiei growled at the ookami.

"Fine then, go!"

"Fine!" Hiei walked to the end of the cave, to the entrance, "I can't believe that I wasted my time with you. Who even cares about you?" Hiei scoffed.

"You did once." Amaya didn't mean to speak what she said aloud or to let Hiei hear it. Hiei looked at Amaya's tear glazed ice blue orbs. Amaya turned from him as she began to cry, she hugged herself as the tears started to fall.

"Amaya…" Hiei began, but didn't finish.

"Just go." Amaya's voice broke. Hiei's angry heart fell, he wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist, and he placed his head on her shoulder, brought her against him, and tenderly kissed his mark on her neck. "Let go of me!" Amaya's voice was harsh, but it broke again, "Let go…"

"Shhh." Hiei soothed then he stated a strong declaration of love in Lycan that Amaya taught him. Amaya turned in the embrace, hugged Hiei to her, and buried her face into his chest as she answered the declaration in Lycan.

Hiei made Amaya look at him; he kissed her deeply and passionately. Amaya moaned as Hiei's tongue ran over hers. Amaya slid her hands up Hiei's shirt to lay them on his toned stomach. Hiei took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Amaya's cold finger tips on his flesh, Amaya then pulled Hiei's shirt over his head, and then tossed it aside.

Hiei laid Amaya down on his sprawled jacket. "There are some blankets in my bag." Amaya pointed to her backpack that leaned against the cave wall. Hiei retrieved the blankets from the bag, he layed out one of them on the cave floor, and then layed Amaya on it. Hiei striped Amaya of her clothes as his hunger for her grew stronger, and then Amaya finished striping him.

###########################

Yoko sighed, he had ended up with Kuwabara, but that's not why he was sighing; he couldn't find the others anywhere. "My gut's telling me that the Cub ended up with Hiei." Yoko turned to Kuwabara.

"And chances are that they're at each other's throats and yelling." Kuwabara followed Yoko down a hill into a valley.

#######################

Amaya got down on all fours, Hiei entered her, he layed his upper body flat against Amaya's sweaty back, his mouth against her ear, "Say it." He demanded little above a whisper huskily. He was going to get her back for teasing him like crazy earlier.

"Hiei." Amaya moaned in a whisper.

"I can't hear you." Hiei moved an arm around Amaya's waist and brought her down deeper on him.

"HIEI!" Amaya moaned loudly. Hiei grinned as he kissed her neck. Hiei held Amaya against him by the waist as he moved. Amaya continued to moan, but she began to cry out when Hiei started to teasingly massage her clit as he continued to move. Amaya screamed when she reached her limit.

Hiei pulled out of Amaya, allowing her to lie on her back. Hiei spread Amaya's legs apart, as his hands rested on her thighs as he ran his hot tongue over her wet entrance in a torturously slow manner. Amaya propped her upper body up on her elbows as she whined and moaned. She watched Hiei work. Amaya threw her head back, "Hiei…oh God!"

Hiei's tongue reached her clit causing Amaya to look at him again; Hiei was focused on tasting her. Hiei looked up at the Lycan as he ran his tongue over her clit again, and he then took it in his mouth and sucked on it. "Hiei…please…!" Amaya whimpered.

"Please what?" Hiei asked as he watched Amaya's reaction as he ran his tongue over her entrance.

"Fuck me…" Amaya said in a small voice.

"Please _what_?" Hiei asked again, he knew he was torturing Amaya, but he wanted to hear her beg for him.

"Fuck me!" Amaya screamed; she couldn't take it anymore.

"As you wish." Hiei kissed the ookami beneath him before filling her again. Hiei collapsed against Amaya when he reached his limit, still buried deep within her, Hiei sighed with content. Amaya reached for the other blanket and pulled it over them. "Kujlieo Sawakane." Hiei whispered in Lycan.

Amaya smiled, hugging Hiei against her "Kujlieo Sawakane."

**To Be Continued in 1-shot #8 of the Opposites Attract 1-shot series. **

**I guess you guys can guess what "Kujlieo Sawakane" means even though its gibberish. If Lycan was a real language this would be so much easier. **


End file.
